Hybrid Theory
by Angelius Cullen
Summary: Not a Vampire. Not Human. Born a Mage and turned into a vampire. An outcast by his peers. He now works for an even higher stronger power. Simply put; he's a hybrid. first two chapters are up so check it out. Plz R&R it'll be highly appreciated
1. PaperKut

Hybrid Theory 1

PaperKut

"Who the hell do you think you are??" the little man asked in terror as he crawled through the shallow pool of blood. His eyes wide, pupils dilated. The terror rolling off of his flesh like the breeze with the tide. I inhaled his fears and shut my eyes to revel in it. I could feel the cool darkness engulf my brilliant blue eyes underneath the lids which they hid beneath. I opened them and watched his narrow face break out into a sweat. His horror makes me giggle. He would soon come to the conclusion that he wasn't living to see the next day and I could smell its arrival.

"You've committed many a crime toward the High Law of our world. You've attempted to keep your little operations outta the public eye but you've failed. The humans do not need to worry themselves about our affairs or of our very existence, mate." I said as I squatted over his blood soaked body and glared into his vicious red eyes. They softened under the stare of my cool black iris.

"You can let me go can't you? Please let me go. I have a-" he started begging.

"A what? Family?? Vampires don't breed. Vampires aren't born. We're created. We are evolved and you haven't caught up yet, mate" I spat in disgust.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGI-" the room began to fill with blood and the crimson pool grew a couple inches in height as his blood sprayed from his chest where a large stone blade lay embedded through the now shattered ribcage and blackened heart. His blood stained my clothes, messed my hair and caressed my lips and skin. I didn't want him on me so I quickly wiped my hands clean and ran them through my fiery red hair in hopes of removing his essence from me forever. His body began to smolder slowly and turn to ash around the heavy stone broad sword. With a snap of my fingers the sword too began to crumble from rock to sand and then scatter in the soft breeze. The magic that I used up tonight took a heavy toll on me and I needed to feed but at least my job was done. The breeze picked up and I stepped with it into oblivion.

That's a normal night on the job for me. My name is Sam, Sam Jacobs. I'm originally from Ireland, a small town not too far from Loch Ness. I moved to New York about nine years ago when I was about eleven years old with my mom. She thought the city would be best for me because the rolling green hills did just about nothing to help me. She thought it was strange when I told her I could feel the sorrow of the trees and hear the songs of the wind. Or when I would laugh with the ocean as it's waves crashed on the rocky shore. Or when I would stare into the fireplace for hours in pure amazement. When she would ask what I was doing I'd ask her not to interrupt the story.

Of course by now you're probably asking yourself a slew of questions about my sanity and at those times I would do the same but it wasn't till much later did I realize what I was. That I was born...with a gift. I could feel nature and sometimes it could feel me. When my mother died three years ago the sky cried the tears that I could not and the thunder roared my pain for weeks on end. About a year ago I found out I was born a mage. A mage is a spiritual being said to be born to one of Nature's two sons and daughters. Whether Earth, Fire, Wind, or Water. However, I didn't seem to have an affinity to any single element but I could feel them equally in there own right.

About two years ago something changed that whole mage thing I had. One night me and my friends were attacked. There were two of them. As beautiful as anything in the world. Both their eyes burned a bright red and pulsed softly in rhythm. They tried to seduce us into there home where two of my friends were ripped to shreds before my very eyes and they both bite down on my throat and tried to drain every once of life from my body.

Like I said, my names Samuel Jacobs and I'm a vampire with an ace up my sleeve if you know what I mean. And I'm just another Blackland Hybrid.

Plz R&R I appreciate it in advance leave some criticism if ya want I'll take and improve on my story. Thanks and check out Blood Ties if ya this one its also by me it's a good one. Thanx folks

L8R DAYZ


	2. Somewhere I Belong

Hybrid Theory 2

Somewhere I Belong

"So tell me about this kid Sam Jacobs I think." A rough old voice whispered through the dimly lit bar.

"Alright" her voice was cool yet a bit hesitant. "He's fairly new to us. He popped up on the scene about two and a half years ago. I think the kid was born in Ireland. By what I hear he's a major player in the legacies. He's not your typical hybrid he's unique."

"Yea? How so?" the rough voice croaked out. The lovely young lady continued on.

"He was born a mage."

"What? A mage? Haven't seen any of them in years." He growled.

"Yea. Some say there extinct but I've seen them." She said. "Its just that its been a while since one was born. But yea they say this Jacobs kid is one. But that's not all."

"Aye there's more? Lass?" he gruffed in that rough Irish accent.

"Yea, two years ago he was bitten by a vampire."

"What?" the old man's eyes widened in amazement. "Well I'll be...anyhow I bet yer master has that kid under his little thumb if ye get me drif'" he responded.

"No he hasn't" she said with a hint of regret in her voice. "Just the opposite. The Jacobs kid was banned from our coven. He's not recognized as one of us, because he's stronger than us. If he wanted he could probably take on our Master, Eli. And that would indeed bring shame to the Vampire Nation."

"And Jacobs is fine with this. Yea?"

"No he isn't. If it wasn't for the circle he'd have no-"

"Wait just a bleedin' minute there lass, the circle? The Bleedin Silver Circle?? You got to be pullin me leg on that one, love." He said. Shelaughed at this a took a deep drink of her crimson glass.

"I am yanking your chain Patrick. The Silver Circle wanted nothing of the boy." The old man gave a sigh of relief.

"But the Black Circle was very interested in his talents." When she said this the old graying barkeep looked like he would pass out before sputtered back to life.

"The ruddy BLACK CIRCLE? LASS. They're the highest level of power in the Blacklands. Why would they want an untrained kid like that??" he shouted.

"Beats me Pat, but he works for them now."

"A bleedin Tin Man?" he asked

"Yea. They say he took down four of their toughest Mages one for each element. He has all their powers plus the ones of a vampire. The idiots should have fought him in daylight when our powers don't work."

"Aye lass. That makes a strong case there." When this was said a phone in the young woman's bag began to ring and when she gazed at the caller I.D. screen she gave her farewells to the barkeep and swept out of the dimly lit pub into the streets beyond.

The old man waited patiently for a few minutes after the beautiful vampiress left his pub before heading towards the back area of the tiny establishment. He made his way up a narrow winding staircase until he reached a door at the very top. He opened the door and watched a young man about nineteen or twenty years old with short flaming red hair and electric blue eyes rock his head to the rhythm of the music in his headphones. The young man was making fiery dragons with his lighter. The flames twisted around his hands and arms and then nestled themselves into his palm where they would puff out underneath his closed fingertips.

"Hey boyo. the words out on you" the old man called over the music.

"I know. I could hear you guys talking downstairs Pat." He said while pulling up his sleeves on his white New York goodie.

"Sam they know you're working for the Circle. You gotta keep a lower profile mate."

"I know old man. I know" and with that the young man swept past the barkeep and down to the bar below where he made his way out to the street and the night beyond.

(That boy is gonna get himself killed... Be careful Sam. Something bad's a brewing boy.)


	3. My December

My December

The snow drifted softly to the city surrounding me. I exhaled slowly and watched the circles of condense air filter out of my body, through my breathe. I felt light as air and light as a feather. I leapt into the air I twirled through nothingness watching the warm earth rush up to meet me in its loving embrace. I spiraled through the night falling many stories to the ground below like a voilent snowflake on the wind. My feet softly ouched the ground and the snow swirled around me in the dark alley I stood in. I heard music playing through one of the walls of the alley and my fingertips confirmed it. The bass was earth shattering and the beat was intense. The air was saturated with the scent of vampires.

Not too far from the alley there was a large bouncer standing in front a live nightclub. The club was called 'Night' and the smell of vampires was so sweet that it began to burn. I stalked pass the bouncer into the doorway.

"I'm gonna need to see some I.D." He grabbed my shoulder. I turned and began to laugh, I gave him a very toothy grin and shrugged away fromhim. He did nothing more but watch me go inside. The air was filled with the smell of vampires as they danced to the thumping music. None noticed me as I glided through the fray of the dance floor and followed her scent to the bar. There she was, with her flowing blond hair. She whispered silently to a man in a dark cloak to her right. By his stench I'd say he was a demon. On closer inspection I could tell he was a demon of Glutton from the amazing amount of empty glasses in front of him.

Her scent was exactly the same as before except for the horrid lingering of his over powering it. I whispered to the wind so that no one would hear me and sent it towards the bar.

"So I must be a very interesting topic, Kate?" her head spun trying to find the source of the strange voice in her ears. I just stepped further away blending into the crowd. She began to get really nervous when the second whisper caressed her ears.

"If you want answers little Kathrine then meet me atop the Empire State Buidling come midnight. Nod your head slowly if yes or shake if no." She hesitated for a breif moment. Then her chin very slowly inched down towards her chest and back up again. She swiftly turned and gazed into te mass pandemonium of the vampiric dancers. Her eyes looked worried, excited and somewhat defeated, all at once. I turned to leave and suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. In the midst of so many vampires there was another scent amongst the beasts...humans. Well human, I only sensed one of them and sure enough underneath the base shattering beats pounding out of the DJ's speakers another rhythm began to slow down.

The only heart beat in the entire building died out. I rushed out of the nightclub before I had time to do something...more revealing. I couldn't expose myself here. It was perfectly natural for a vampire to feed but I couldn't stand the whole act of ruthless cold blooded and undeserving murder. Even as a younger vampire I fed from hospital blood banks and pidgeons until I discovered my ability to feed off the earth and the elements around me.

I ran out into the snow strewn streets of Time Square and blended into the crowd it possessed. My watch read 11:30pm only a half hour til

midnight...


End file.
